saving Pyra a pyro and pyra love story
by Evil lady X
Summary: this is about Pyro and the Xmen meeting and picking up a mutant girl just as crazy and lighter obsissed as Pyro. but why is it Pyra's flames she controls are blue and Pyros red. and how is it she knows professor x? read and you'll find out. okay this is O
1. not another fire crazy teeager

"Ms, Andrews," calls my third block teacher she was giving my that look you known the one that screams I-know-your-not-listing-so-I'm-going-to-ask-you-any-way. I was about to tell her to ask the couple in the back making out they where paying more attention then I was.

When a voice came over the speaker. "Airin Andrews please come to the office," saved from the teacher from hell by more trouble. "Sorry Miss Kacey I've gotta be going," I say as I grab my stuff and head off to the office it's much too early for them to know about the Luke Warren issue this morning not much to say there. Teacher's desk meet fire Luke meet teachers desk and fire now play nicely. God I hope they don't throw me back in to the Lonnie bin.

(Phone call this morning)

"Yes I am now the legal gradian of Airin Andrews," said Mr., Andrews Airin's uncle and high school principle unsure of who would call him about Airin. "Andy this is Charles," said a much older man. "Charles I've been waiting for your call for years," said Mr., Andrews thinking back to all the fires Airin had stared. "Yes well we've been busy lately," replied the professor of mutants. "Well your more then welcome to stop by and take Airin back with you," said Mr., Andrews happily thinking of no more property damage or lawsuits. "Well very I'll have one of my teachers stop by. Tell me how is Airin handling her powers?" asked the all knowing professor.

"Well very well she could and did burn down a house by the age of five. She's had one. No make that two hundred lighters taken away from her. She's been put in the Lonnie bin and juvie hall. Nearly burned the school down twice and just this morning she sat a teachers desk on fire and made wolfs made out of fire chase our start quarter back threw the hall," said Mr., Andrews not in a angry voice just in a you-asked-I-tolled tone.

"Well she had extraordinary parents. I can't wait to see her again," said the older man happily. "Oh I'll be sending a few of my students with my teacher I just thought you should know," and with that they hung up.

(John-Pyro) at the x-mansion

"What do you mean you want him to go?" screams that Summers jerk after professor X had tolled us about going to pick up a new mutant that they might need my help with not Summers in fact the good professor didn't even want him to come.

(dances for joy in ones seat) he wanted just me Rouge, Remy, Bobby and Wanda with Storm as the teacher of course. "Because Scott he and the young woman have a lot in common there power to control fire connects them," says the professor at the mention of fire I look up excited. "Grate that's just what we need another fire crazy psycho teenager ready to bur down the place," says Scott as he runs out his sluty girl-friend ran after him. "Gee that got his knickers in a twist," smiling at the thought of his discomfort. "Ya all know eh wears man thongs right?" I say so only Remy and the other teens can here well Remy is a little older then us not much thou.

(Airin) back at the office.

"What ever it is I didn't do it unless it's about me setting fire to the teachers desk and then making my fire wolfs chase Luke because I did do that." I say looking him my uncle I mean straight in the eyes never backing down.

"No actually you've been offered a spot at the x-mansion in New York remember we toured there last year or the year before that," he says smiling you don't know how long I've been waiting for this. "Really?" I ask the notice a tall skinny African American woman leaning against thee widow just right out side I see five teenagers sitting at a picnic table. The tallest and skinniest one has messy red-orange hair and is wearing all black. The two girls are both dressed in Goth cloths the youngest of the three boys is wearing jeans and a black top. The last and oldest is wearing jeans a black shirt and a trench coat. The red haired boy looks like he's laughing at something the younger boy said. The oldest one is shuffling a deck of playing card. The two girls are just talking.

"Those are five of our students Rouge the on with the white streaks, Remy the oldest one Wanda the other girl, the youngest boy is Bobby and the one who looks insane is John. And I'm Storm," says the woman who white hair is in a long braid. "Um I'm Airin,' I say as the woman hold out her hand for me to shake. "Um I'm not so much into shaking hands," I say she smiles and nods. "So would you like to come with us to the institute?" she asks smiling I nod as an explosion is heard we all look out the window to see the jocks trying to pick a fight with the x-men.

"Um since I'm leaving and all could I have my lighter back please?" I ask my uncle wail keeping my eyes on the fight. "Which one?" he asks as he unlocks his cabinet. "Flamer," I say pointing to the one that my mom and dad got me before they died. "Your going to kill him aren't you?" he asks meaning Luke (enemy since k+). "No just scare the shit out of him,' I say he smiles and throws me my lighter. "Oh and here I want ya to keep this," I say as I throw my old baby lighter to him "clickie" that's it's name. "You do know we do not condole valance at the mansion," says Storm. "I know but I have my honor to protect after this we can leave kay," I say and run out side to wish my enemy's all a good bye.

"Doe's she name all her lighters?" asks Storm looking after me. "Yes and yes somewhere deep inside she is sane," says my uncle I smile.

(Airin)

"Yo Luke," I call as I step in front of the x-men. Luke looks at me and smiles. "Oh look guys its Airin and her little lighter," he says coming closer. I smile my evil smile. "Remember last year when I blew up your jeep?" I ask he nods confused as I hold my lighter up and flick it on. Its sliver with a blue dragon wrapped around it.

"Th…that's not clickie," he says about to piss his pants. "No who is it?" I ask playing with the blue flame. "Um…fl…Flamer," he whispers slowly backing away I look around and grab the red head teen. "Here hold this but don't touch it," I say as I move his hand and then call the flame into balls above my hands I suck up all the fire and energy I can and shoot it at the jocks making hundreds of wolfs chase them then I sigh and close my hands then grab my lighter and flick in shut. "You never touch my lighter again," I say to the red headed boy as I turn and we board a jet I leave them all speechless. "By the way I'm Pyra," I say as I buckle my seat belt and fall asleep and dream about fire and the red headed boy John no Pyro that was his name.

hay all so review ya know ya wanna. okay Airin is tallish with short blonde hair but you can see her black roots coming threw. and she's not skinny but not fat so ?'s want somthing to happen? let me know


	2. tourched ass's and X23's boy friend

(Pyro)

"Well some one has to wake her up and I'm not doing," says Bobby from his seat beside Wanda wail trying to look down shirt. "Pyro you do it," says Rouge as she hits Bobby across the back of the head. "Hay what was that for Rougey?" he asks looking hurt.

"Stop calling me Rougey," she snaps and hits him again. "Fine but I'm still not waking her up," says Bobby as he sulks back to pout. "Pyro wake her up," says Remy as he shuffles his stupid cards. I see my life flash before my eyes I always do what others tell me I never say no. "Whoy should oy?" I ask looking over to the girl in question. Her short blonde hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Because she's just crazy as you," says Wanda as she pushes Bobby out of his seat. "Hay why the hell," says Bobby as he sits back down as far away from Wanda as possible. I roll my eyes they are so funny to think that Bobby likes Rouge of all people. Sadly Remy likes Rouge to but he has no chance.

"Because I saw you look down my shirt perve and Pyro get some freakin balls and wake her up," says Wanda I just glare and get up then walk over to what the shit was her name? I can't remember.

"Um Shelia it's time ta wakey wakey vegemite and bacy," I say as I nudge her lightly with my hand she just groins and rolls over. "Oh come on luv don make me have ta do dis wake up," I say poking her again Bobby chooses that second to ask.

"Dude when she torches your ass can I have your cds?" with pleading eyes looking from me to the still sleeping girl. "Uh again luv don make me have ta do dis please wake up," I plead one last time before taking plane B. "I asked nicely luv you made your choice," I say as I lean very close to her face and reach over her to her pants pocket. No I'm not a perve. And reach for her lighter at the second a hand grabs my wrist

. "Never…touch….my….lighter," she says low and filled with hate. "Sorry luv only way I knew how ta wake ya," I say as I try to pull my hand free. No such luck. "I was awake after the first 'wake up luv' and to hell with you and your vegemite," she snaps as she stands still holding on to my wrist I wince in pain. "You there iceboy was it no Iceman that's right. Come here," she says I so don't want to see where this is going.

(Airin)

"What?" asks the blondish brown haired boy as he steps closer to me. "You make ice right?" I ask he nods still holding Pyro's wrist I mumble a command in to the boys ear he smiles and doe's as I ask. "Thank you Bobby? right?" I ask he nods I smile and hold out my hand. "Airin or Pyra if you wish," I say they all in turn shake my hand except John he's a little busy. "Welcome to the institute miss Andrews," says storm as we exit the jet.

(Pyro)

"Bloody Shelia had ta go and turn Iceie boy against me now look it took mea twenty minutes to get outta them ice hand cuffs," I snap at Gambit later in our room he only laughs at the site of my blue wrist. "It serves you right mon'ime you did almost take da lady's lighter," he says in that stupid accent. (Sorry all)

"Well you're the ones who said ta wake da Shelia upoy just did asoy was tolled and now my freain lighters gone Its all her fault," I say rubbing my hands and wrist cursed Pyra. "But hay she ain't dat bad lookin right mon'ime?" he asks trying to spike a nerve I just storm out and slam the door.

"Oh sorry luv didn't look whereoy was gonnin," I say before I notice "luv" happens to be Pyra the source of my anger. "Don't call me love. And I came to see you and give you this," she says as she holds out her hand sitting on her palm is a lighter sliver with a red dragon going around it.

"Is this yours?" she asks I nod and look up at her. I throw my arms around her screaming. "OY LOVE YOU FHANK YOU, YOU FOUND MY LOVE, MY PRESISUS," she pulls back really fast then starts to laugh an insane laugh. "Wow that's a god laugh," I say she smirks and nods.

"Look I just found some blue fuzzy kid laughing about taking out of your room and I know if my lighter was gone I'd freak," she says as she turns to leave she gets half way down the hall when I stop her.

"What'd ya do ta da bugger?" I ask she glances right then left and whispers. "Look out side your window," and she runs off. I run back to mine and Remy's room to find him laughing his ass off staring out the window.

"What she do move mate let mea see," I say as I push him aside and look. And sure anofe there's the blue elf in nothing but boxers clinging to a tree branch for dear life. "Wow she's just as nutty as you," pants out Remy I start to laugh my insane laughter as my pants start to buzz. "Johnny man your pants are buzzin," states Remy I shrug. "Stuff it mate," I say as I check just a text from someone.

**_Gothic chick_**

Um hay see what I did to blue boy?

**_St my ass_**

Airin?

**_Gothic chick_**

Yep so did you see?

_**St my ass**_

Yep how'd did ya get him up there?

**_Gothic chick_**

Don't ask.

**_St my ass_**

So how'd you get my number?

**_Gothic chick_**

Bobby. So oh I gotta go Rouge and Wanda

Noticed I was texting. Save me there playing dress

Up with me. No more cloths.

_**St my ass**_

K bye then.

"Who is it John?" asks Remy as I return my phone to my pocket. "Just Airin the new girl," I say trying to stir away from the conversation. "Johnny's got a girl friend," he teases I just walk out trying to avoid killing him. So I head off down the hall looking for no one really just hanging waiting for me to cool down. When I hear Summers stupid voice. "Are you sure?" he says whispering into his cell phone. "What ya doin John?" asks Wanda I grab her and drag her to the ground with me. "Can you hex the phone Summers talking in ta so me an' ya can hear?" I ask she nods and points to my cell phone then to Summers. "Just hit on and you can hear him but he can't hear you," she says as Rouge, Bobby and Airin come towards us. I drag them into a extra room and shush them then hit power.

"_**So you're sure it's negative?"**_

"_**Yes MR Summers your free of all S.T.D. s at the moment but given your past medical history I think another check up is dew next month,"**_

"_**Sure thanks,"**_

_**CLICK END OF CALL**_

"Wow Scott's been a bad boy. But with who?" asks Wanda zapping my phone again. "With Jean that slut," says Rouge as we head out of the room and head to my room. "I can't wait to tell Remy," I say doubling over in laughter. "Um who's Scott and Jean?" asks Airin as we climb the stair case. "Revere to them by there nick names wail in our presents," Says Bobby as he makes a ice slide for some of the younger kids on the second floor. "And what's there nick names?" she asks as we reach Tabby and Amara's room. "Just a sec," Says Bobby as he knocks on the door. "Yo guy's got Scott drama and a new girl,' calls Bobby as we hear "damns" and "shits" from inside and then they open the door. "Well to who's room?" asks Tabby as she tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Mine mates come on before Remy decides to blow up my room," I say dragging them all up two more flights of stairs.

"Okay so we're in your damn room tell me who the shit Scott and Jean are," demands Airin Remy looks up at the mentchtion of them. "What did Man thongs and Sluty red do now?" he asks as we all crash about the room. "Well Man thongs got results back on an S.T.D test and he has apparently had one before," Says Wanda as they all irrupt in laughter. "So you call Scott Man thongs and Jean Sluty red?" asks Airin looking at us all in turn. "Don't worry sugah you'll hate them to," says Rouge and at that second the door swings open. "Um hay like guys Logan like wants us down stairs so we can meet the new girl," says Kitty Pryed as she smiles then turns and walks away. "Well time for me to get ogled at," says Airin as we all stand and head to the living room.

(Airin)

"Every one this is Airin Andrews also known as Pyra. She will be staying with us until she wishes other wise," says Professor X to about forty teens and some teachers. "Hay blue boy," I say seeing him smile I walk over to him he looks like a scared puppy.

"No worries I'm not gonna do anything to you actually I wanted to say I'm sorry," I say holding out my hand to shake his hand. "No problem Airin vant to come vith us to see a movie?" he asks I nod just happy he has forgiven me. I don't know why I make bad first impressions. Maybe because I normaly end up setting fire to something.

Just as I reached Pyro a tall redheaded girl and a tall brown haired boy with weird shades comes walking over. "Hi I'm Jean grey," says the girl so this is Sluty red. "Hi I'm Airin or Pyra you must be Scott," I say smiling as I shake there hands I can hardly keep a strate face.

Then I think of a pretty good idea. "You know Jean if you leave the dye on just about ten minutes longer the roots will hardly show, and Scott the doc is right given your past history you really should go back in a month and given that your girl-friend sleeps around," I say and then smile really big. "How? What? Who?" he mumbles before he runs off Jeanie at his heels. "Wow that was so freakin cool," says the blue boy Pyro who started laughing can't stop. I roll my eyes and walk off to find Rouge.

Well I found her she was is sitting under a tree holding Bobby's hand. So I didn't stay I decided to go for a walk and see what else this place has step uncle Charles said I could have free rain as long as I didn't burn anything down. What a rip off. Yes he Charles Xavier is my step uncle that's why I've waited so long to come here. To be with him he has always loved me more then uncle Andy.

Just as I reached the front door I see a girl mid teens running up to the door waving to a skinny boy that had a green tint to him she reached the door and looked at me. "Hi you must be the new girl I'm X23 or Laura," she says holding her hand out for me to shake I just look. "I'm not one for hand shaking," I say she smiles and looks back to see the boy still standing there.

"Your boy friend?" I ask she blushes. "Not yet really well I don't Know my dad Logan dosn't like him he's the bad guy," she says sighing. "Logan the guy who snifed me?" I ask as we walk inside and head to the stairs. "Yep and he gets touchie about me dating," she says as we reach the forth floor. "So what room are you in?" she asks as we climb to the fifth. "Um 523," I say remembering that I now had to used to having a room mate.

"Really thats my room to," she says ezcitedly as we reach our door which is right across from Pyro's room. I look at the door in hope that he might come out. "Someone has a crush," I hear her mumble as we shut our door and crash on our beds we stayed up almost all night she talked about Todd and asked me tons of quistions. we went to sleep at about ten till four.

fill free to tell me. Airin and Pyro have the same lighter obsessed thoughts and since of hummor so they should get along but they don't somtimes. and you'll find out who her parents are and why her fire's blue. and why they have the same lighter. please review so i'll know if i should change anything thanks


	3. the shelia sings and Pyro's first date

disclmer: i like monkeys but don't own x-men. sigh.

(Still Airin at about eight am)

"Come on we have danger room in ten minutes," says Laura or X23. as she push me I just grunt a anser and roll on to my stoumic. "Fine maybe I'll just go next door and get py" the last part got interrupted by me putting my hand over her mouth. "Fine I'm up Laura," I say as I pull on some clean cloths then go brush my teeth. "Well next time I'll be faster and across the hall," she says as she pulls on her uniform. "I'm am so not wearing one of those," I say pointing at her she shrugs then I grab my lighter and we head out into the hall at the same time as Remy and John.

"Well look what the toad brout in," says Remy looking at X23. "Who tolled you was it Rhane?" she asks as metal claws come out of her hands. She pushes Gambit up against the wall the claws just inches from his neck. "No one tolled Remy. Remy saw frog boy drop ya off last night," says the cajun in a unfearfull voice she lets him go and then she stomps off.

"Wow ya got dat shelia ticked," says Pyro as he laughs his insane laughter. We head down following X23 to the danger room. "X23…Laura wait he's not gonna tell Logan," I call she stops then we catch up and we take about three flights of stairs until we come to a big black door.

"We have to put our hands on the panle then the door will just let us pass threw," she says as she sits her hand on the entrey panle. "X23 you may enter," says a robotic voice. "Um freaky," I say as I sit my hand on the countroll pad. "Pyra you may enter," says the voice I step into a room made out of all metal. in the center was a group of about twenty other teenagers. "Okay good now that all of you are here we can start I want the new girl in the control both with nightcrawler for today," says the srcuffy looking man named Logan I nod not sure of who he's talking about. "Vats me," says the blue boy I smile as we walk toward a set of stairs and into a large control room.

"Okay you can be incontroll of the speaker if you vant," says Kurt(he tolled me his name on the way into the conrtoll rom). "Thanks what do I say?" I ask pokeing at the button. "Anyfing you vant as long as Logan dosn't get mad," says kurt as the danger room sim starts off. Wow just wow it is so freakin cool. "Alright lets see...it's Rogue and Wanda in the lead Gambit coming up close na just jokeing," I say watching the tarffic fighting going on. "Here vatch vis," says Kurt as Pyro comes out in a full body sute and kicks butt. "Wow," I whisper then get a idea. "Kurt can you teloport to my room and get my cd player my personle one?" I ask he doe's and then bamf he's back I then take it put my head set on and plug a cord into the plug in part and all the souden the music for the "your on fire" **_(is that even the name) _**song by 50 cint starts to play wail I sing the liricks.

"It's hot in here your on fire,"

rings out into the room it seems to get every one in more of a fighting mood. my cell phone then starts to buzz. "Hum a text," I mumble and let the 50 man take the ending words as I check my message.

_**Now-ya-see-me**_

um like hay do ya take recests?

_**Gothic chick**_

yep I guess but no jessica simpson

_**Now-ya-see-me**_

kay how about toxic by brittney?

_**Gothic chick**_

okay any thing else?

_**Touch-and-die**_

how about every time we touch?

_**Gothic chick**_

that or brittney hum any more bets?

_**My-kisses-are-cold**_

how about what my lover said oh shit here comes Logan bye.

_**Gothic chick**_

well the ice boy wins i am in his det

"Your really gonna sing again?" asks kurt I nod and change songs.

_"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams, _

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why with out you it's hard to servive,"_

_"cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear _

_I can fly, can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last, need by my side, _

_cause every time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky, _

_can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go I want you in my life,"_

_"Your arms are my kastle your heart is my sky they wipe away tears that I cry, _

_the good and the bad times we've been threw them all, you make me me rise when I fall,_

_"cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly, _

_can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last, need by my side, _

_cause every time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky, _

_can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go want you in my life,"_

_"cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly, _

_can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last, need by my side, _

Man that vas so incradable," says Kurt as Kitty, Bobby,Wanda, Rogue and Gambit walk threw the door looking trashed. "Thanks for the song," says Rogue I smile and salut as my pants buzz again.

_**Sparks will fly**_

hay do ya know that i think i love you song by kaci brown

_**Gothic chick **_

yep coming up

"Well here go's I think I love you for well who ever the hell sparks wil fly is oh and you kick ass Pyro," I say over the speacker. "That must be Jubilee she's the only one besides cannoball and bezzerker and Pyro and I don't fink they would ask for that," says Kurt. "Well here go's," I say.

"do you think you love me

"do you think you love me

"do you think you love me

"do you think you love me

"do you think you love me

"do you think you love me

"I think I love I'm sleeping at night in the middle of a good dream like all across I wake up from somthing that keeps knocking at my brain before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread, (I think I love you)

this morning i woke up with this feeling i don't know how to deal with so i just decided to myself that i'd hide it from myself and never talk about and did not go and shout it whene you walked into the room i think i love you

"I think I love so what am i so affride of am afride that i'm not sure of a love there is no cure for,"

" i think i love you isn't that what life is made of it worries me to say that i've never felt this way,"

"Beleave me you realy don't have to worry i only want to make you happy and if you say for me to go away then i will but i think better still i better stay around to love you let me ask you to your face do you think i have a case let me ask you to your face,

"I think I love so what am i so affride of am afride that i'm not sure of a love there is no cure for,"

" i think i love you isn't that what life is made of it worries me to say that i've never felt this way,"

"do you think you love me

"do you think you love me

"do you think you love me

don't know what i'm up againset no i don't know what it's all about, i got so much to think about

"I think I love so what am i so affride of am afride that i'm not sure of a love there is no cure for,"

" i think i love you isn't that what life is made of it worries me to say that i've never felt this way,"

i know i love you i'm not sure i know i love i'm just not sure.

"I think I love so what am i so affride of am afride that i'm not sure of a love there is no cure for,"

" i think i love you isn't that what life is made of it worries me to say that i've never felt this way,"

"I think I love so what am i so affride of am afride that i'm not sure of a love there is no cure for,"

" i think i love you isn't that what life is made of it worries me to say that i've never felt this way,"

_**(i think thats all forgive me if it's wrong)**_

"Wow that kicked butt," says a guy with short blonde hair as he walks in along with a guy with long blonde hair who nodds smiling and the a girl with long brown hair walks in smiling. "Thanks I really needed that song all thou I think Pyro injoyed it more," she says pionting behind her as the fire god him self walks in smiling and waving as he takes off his sute.

"All thou you might want to run cause Logans pissed," says the girl who must be Jubilee. "Point taking I'm gone and you never saw me," I say as I run out the side door half way to the park I remember that I left my cd player I'l just have to go back for it later.

(Pyro)

"Wow mate did you here her sing?" I say as I crash onto my bed that was one of our tuffest danger rooms yet. "Oui I did and Remy t'inks your in love," he says as he to crashes on his bed. "I am not in love mate," I reply looking at the seling. "I just like her is all mate," I say as I roll over to lay on my stumic. "Amie your coat is buzzin again,' says Remy as I jump up and grab my phone.

_**gothic chick**_

so is logan pissed?

_**St my ass**_

nope not now he actully liked it. so did i you rocked.

_**Gothic chick**_

really thanks hay do you like coffe?

_**St my ass**_

YES why?

_**Gothic chick**_

meet me at starbucks in twenty minutes kay?

_**St my ass**_

sure no problem. is this a date?

_**Gothic chick**_

hum i asked you for coffe and you said yes it's a friday and we have a 12:00 cerfue

_**St my ass**_

so is it?

_**Gothic chick**_

HELLYES

_**St my ass**_

cool see ya then.

"So amie who was dat?" asks Remy I puse what should I say. "Dat was Airin da fire felle she likes you no?" he says as he stands and heads to the door. "Um yeah I guess I'm meetin her for coffe," I say grabing my coat and head out the door. "Oui she likes you,' was all he said before I headed off to find Bobby and ask him what I'm supossed to do on a date.

okay i know sappy but hay it was on my mind all day kay well review bye.


	4. airin's dad is reviled well almost

diclamer: hi there face here. just joking look still don't own any thing if i did i sure as hell wouldn't be typeing this

"Um are you telling me that you've never been on a date?" asks Bobby I roll my eyes clearly coming to him was a bad mistake because at this point he burst into laughter. "Well they girls at home thout oy was crazy and the girls at juvie well they where crazy so no," I say he stops laughing as Rogue burst threw the door fallowed by Wanda and Kitty. "Like hay Pyro," says Kitty I notice they had arm fulls of stuff. "Whats that for Shelia's?" I ask looking at them oddly. they exchanged looks with Bobby.

"You called them?" I ask looking around for a quike exit. "No you don't your gonna look hot for your date," says Wanda as she blocks the door. "Fine just don't touch mea hair," I say sighing as they start to drill me on propper behaveure.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"There you look and seem fine now so you'll do good," says Wanda stepping back and admaerimg work. "Yep he looks almost normal," says Rogue as I head to the door. "Well not dat oy don't wanna stay and tolk bout ow bad oy am oy gotta meet Airin," I say as I run out the door afrade of what Wanda might do.

"Hay so whot(what) do you want to do?" I ask as I find Airin waiting for me out side the coffe place. "Um well...coffee toutureing people and setting random fires," she says smiling. she has a pretty smile. "That sounds about roght(right)," I say smiling as we oder our drinks. she got a moca tall with whipped cream and carmle. I got a frappecheno.

"How can you drink somthing cold?" she asks I shrug.

"Hay can oy ask ou somthin?" I ask she nods as we head towards the park. "Sure." she says as we find a bench and sit down. "Why is your foyer(fire) blue?" I ask taking another sip of my frozen goodness. "Um well I've never tolled any one but you see it has to do with my parents," she says looking towards the lake only about forty feet away.

"Wel who's your parents then?" I ask looking at her not the lake. "Well thats just it I've never tolled any one before," she says looking down at her feet I can see the sadness in her eyes. "Well if you don't want to tell me its foyn," I say looking back to the lake. "No its about time I tolled someone," she says looking up at me with her green eyes wow the moon light shines off them perfectly.

"My mom died when me and my sister where one. My dad never wanted me because I wasn't strong anofe for his planes. So when I was one he ditched me at my uncles house and said that if he ever tried to contact him he'ed kill us all so my uncle called the professor and aranged for me to get the proper adoption papers and the proper schooling," she says stoping for breath

. "Gawed," I say she motions that she has more to say.

"Well when I turned five my powers showed up and I burned down a house my dad showed back up and that he wanted me back. But no my uncle had full custide so he had to leave but not before I found out I had a little brother," she says as a smile spread across her face.

"Yep so I had a little brother and my sister who I could feel even if we didn't see each other I could feel all the horred things he did to her the mutat experaments the yelling then finaly the putting her away when he could do no more," now she was crying lightly. "Its okay your safe now," I say unsure of what to do so I put my arms around her.

"It is because I found her and I'll tel you who my dad is he's none other then...

oh my first cliffy so can you guess who her dad is?


End file.
